


Heated Glances

by my_angel_misha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Not too much of a plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sarcastic babies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Year eight, eighth year, nobody is there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Harry and Draco have been enemies for as long as either can remember. They had been making eachothers' lives as difficult as possible since first year, but...There were feelings growing beneath the surface.





	Heated Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic of any sort, as I've always written Supernatural fics. I just really adore Drarry, and I wanted to write some first time kissing and stuff.

Harry Potter, in all his green-eyed glory, was currently curled up on a couch in the back of the Hogwarts library, reading a book about magical creatures. There were a couple sectional couches and a table or two next to a blazing fire in a hearth. 

It was a little after dinner-time, and the library was quiet; just the way Harry liked it. The Boy-Who-Lived absolutely adored coming to the library in the evening to relax and read. The crackling of the fire and the almost silent whisper of pages turning was enough to relax most unease in his life. And, of course, Draco Malfoy would be the one to ruin that. Naturally. 

Harry looked up with a heavy sigh as Malfoy walked into the library, sitting down at a table next to the dark-haired boy. Of course it just  _had_ to be Malfoy. They were the only two people in the library, for Merlin's sake. 

"What are  _you_ doing here?" Harry asked and raised an eyebrow, looking less than amused. This was like a dream come true. If the dream were a nightmare, that is. 

"Whatever I want, Potter. The library is a public place, in case you haven't noticed." Draco shot Harry a smirk, raising his eyebrows in that stupid  _I know I'm right_ sort of way. 

"Oh, screw off. I'm busy." Harry mumbled and looked back down to his book, jaw clenched tightly. "In case you haven't noticed." He mocked quietly under his breath. 

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Draco spat, his eyes darkening in a glare, his own jaw clenched as well. 

"I said screw off, asshole." Harry growled, his fingernails digging into his palms in an attempt to not punch something. That  _something_ being Draco Bloody Malfoy. 

Draco snorted with a sassy eye-roll, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "You wish." He mumbled and looked down to the schoolwork he'd brought with him. 

Harry just sighed in response and began to read again, deciding that he wouldn't waste his time on such a useless, petulant, loud,  _sexy_ wizard. Wait, what? Whatever; it doesn't matter. He glanced up once or twice, his eyes quickly fluttering around Draco's face and taking in his pointed features. 

Once, his eyes met Draco's, and the blonde smirked. "See something you like, Potter?" He questioned, eyebrows raising in question. 

" _You_ wish." Harry returned with a glare, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

"Oh, yes. _Most_  definitely. I'd rather have sex with a goblin than kiss you." Draco snorted and rolled his eyes again. 

Harry smirked a bit at Draco's wording. "I never said anything about kissing me, Malfoy." He chuckled in amusement, looking smug.

"Yeah, well... It was implied." Draco huffed, his cheeks tinging a rather pretty shade of pink. 

"I bet you'd love that, Malfoy." Harry hummed and shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? Enormous git." Draco looked a bit flustered now, not meeting the other's eyes. 

"Malfoy, honestly... Do you think I haven't noticed how much you  _stare_ at me? At my body? My mouth? I mean, I may be a bit in my own world, but I'm not oblivious." Harry smirked and moved off the couch to take a seat next to Draco. Harry hummed again, raising his eyebrows. "It's almost like you're imagining what it would be like to have my lips wrapped around your big c-"

" _POTTER_ -" Draco cut him off quickly, his cheeks flushed completely red now, eyes moving anywhere but Harry's. 

"That's what I thought. So, why don't we take this whatever we have, and turn it into something... nicer?" Harry smirked and slowly leaned in to brush his lips against Draco's, savouring the soft gasp that fell from the blonde's lips. 

He deepened the kiss almost immediately, just so very happy to be kissing Draco Malfoy that he couldn't contain himself. The kiss wasn't soft caresses of tongues or little nibbles here and there; it was a biting battle for dominance, Harry's and Draco's tongues pushing and twirling for an attempt to dominate the other. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss, only to grip Draco's hair, yank his head back slightly and leave biting kisses down his neck. He sucked and kissed and bit until Draco's pale throat was absolutely blooming with the most spectacular darkening bruises. 

Draco gasped at the touches, his hands gripping at the back of Harry's robes, trying to find purchase on something.  _Anything._ Merlin, he was a bloody horny mess. His hips were rolling into nothingness, soft whines leaving his lips. He wanted more. No, he _needed_  more. 

Harry quickly went to work on Draco's robes, throwing them onto the floor haphazardly as he took a quick look around to make sure they were absolutely alone. 

Draco let out another soft whining noise when Harry peeled his shirt off, licking his lips slowly. "Need you." He whispered. 

Harry nodded shakily and leaned down to suck a beautifully dusky nipple into his mouth, loving the sweet moan than fell from Draco's lips. He kissed down his stomach and stopped at the blonde's pants, sinking off of his chair and down onto his knees. "Can I?" He asked, eyes dark. 

"Oh, fuck. Yes, please." Draco breathed out, squirming in the chair and spreading his legs slightly in anticipation. He never thought he'd see this day come. Oh, Merlin.  _He_ needed to come. 

Harry quickly unbuttoned Draco's pants, wiggling them down just enough to get to what he wanted most. He mouthed at his bulge through his boxers, humming as he took in the slight musky taste. 

Draco let out a moan that was nothing short of strangled, his fingers finding their way into Harry's mess of hair. "Please... Oh, please."

Harry peeled down Draco's boxers and groaned softly. "Fuck, you're big. So gorgeous." He licked a stripe up the shaft eagerly, mouthing at the head before wrapping his lips around it. 

"Harry! Harry- Oh, fuck.  _Potter._ C'mon- Suck my cock. You can do it, baby. Get me all wet." Draco moaned out, rambling at this point. 

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly, unaware that Draco had such a filthy mouth. He certainly wasn't complaining. The Boy-Who-Lived took Draco in more, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way. "Mmm..." He hummed, absolutely loving the feeling of Malfoy in his mouth. On his tongue. 

Draco practically whimpered, throwing his head back as he tugged at Harry's hair, gasping out his name. "Oh, Harry- Oh, yessss..." He hissed, eyes squeezed shut in overwhelming pleasure. 

Harry smirked a bit; well, kind of. Anyways, he took Draco down to the hilt, relaxing and letting the muscles of his throat convulse around Draco's cock once. Twice. Three times was too much for the blonde, who gasped and gripped Harry's hair tighter. 

"H-Harry, please. Gotta cum." Draco begged, legs spreading wider in invitation. There was a thin sheen of sweat beading on his neck, a light drop rolling down his bruised throat. 

"Mmfmh..." Harry mumbled in response, beginning to bob his head slowly, trailing his tongue along the underside of Draco's cock. 

Draco gasped out as if he'd been hexed, his thighs shaking with the obvious effort of not moving. "Th-that's it. Oh, fuck. Your mouth feels so fucking good, Potter." 

Harry hummed and looked up to Draco through his dark lashes, bobbing his head more quickly and taking him to the root each time he went down. 

"Not gonna last, Harry. Mm, not gonna last. I'm gonna cum." Draco breathed out, his hands even shaking from where they were, buried deep in Harry's hair. 

The green-eyed wizard only worked harder when he heard that, letting his throat contract and relax around Draco's throbbing shaft. He reached down to play with his balls, and that was it. 

Draco moaned out Harry's name, low and long as he came, tugging rather sharply on his hair and bucking his hips up. "H-H- Fuck!" 

Harry swallowed every drop, with medium effort, pulling off of Draco's softening cock with a soft popping noise that Harry decided he liked very quickly. 

Draco shuddered with the aftershocks of his orgasm, his cock slowly falling soft against his thigh. "That was so amazing. Can I...?" He trailed off, obviously asking to reciprocate. 

"Later." Harry murmured, his voice rough. "Later, as in tonight. Room of Requirement at ten. How's that sound?" He tucked Draco away in his boxers, peeling up his pants and zipping them sweetly. 

"Amazing. That sounds amazing." Draco pulled Harry up for one last, lingering kiss, their hot breath mixing and mingling in eachother's mouths. 

"And to think we could've been taking our anger out like this all along." Harry smirked a bit as he leaned away, trying to compose himself. 

Draco let out a laugh and nodded slowly. "That sure would've been nice. But for now... Later." He grinned and pulled his robes back on. 

"Later." Harry agreed with the widest grin he could possibly muster.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I'll probably correct them (eventually).
> 
> Leave me a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
